Nightwings Wrapped in Light
by Tay M. Alexiel
Summary: Team Satisfaction, a popular all-boy band from Neo Domino City is set to perform in a "Battle of the Bands" competition. Little do they know who their competition is; a band named The Nightwings - an all-girl band from Solitaire. What adventures await both bands' members in the waiting time for the competition? Yusei x OC. Kiryu x OC. Written with my friend over Skype. On Hiatus.


**Chapter I**

"So… you're telling me you actually scheduled us to perform in Neo Domino City?! How the heck were you able to get us in?!" Yên asked.

Etsuko squealed. "We're going to perform in Neo Domino!"

"So what is the catch to playing there?" Inariu arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

The bands' manager, Damien Atwood, looked at each of the girls in turn. "It's a "Battle of the Bands" competition. You'll be in a concert with a lot more bands and they will be good. There are judges and it's elimination by score." He smiled at the girls. "But I have complete confidence in you."

"At least one of us does..." Inariu mumbled and then sighed, "So when is it?"

"It'll be about three months until the actual event. We'll be arriving in town in a month and a half for you to test the stadium and get outfits and such. I've been saving most of the income from the gigs you do now to pay for new costumes for you girls." Damien smiled. It was clear he loved his job; working with an all-girl band was probably any boy's dream job.

"So… all we need to do now is…?" Yên asked, looking quite skeptical. "Practice?"

Damien grinned. "I've booked flights into Neo Domino so you can get in half a month early so you can enjoy yourselves! You'll leave in a month. So start packing now."

"What is wrong with our current outfits? What is Neo too high class for our "style" or something..." Inariu asked.

"No… nothing's wrong with them. I just thought that you might like a change of pace in attire," Damien said, looking slightly down-cast.

"Which other bands will be there… besides us?" Yên asked, giving Inariu a puzzled look.

"There will be a band called 'Team Satisfaction' as well 'Angels' Descent' and 'The Crooked Lightpost'. And you of course!"

"Oi nevermind fiiine we will fit in with everyone. Just don't go overboard...ok?" Inariu sighed and headed back to go pack.

"You can choose your own clothes," Damien called after Inariu.

"We can?!" Etsuko cried. "Great!"

"Just don't go overboard," Yên called as she headed to pack as well.

The plane landed and the band exited the cabin. It was a luxurious ride with first class and everything. Neo Domino was everything as expected, even beyond. Giant buildings, roads that weren't falling apart, people that didn't look starved.

Yên looked around as she filed down the stairs from the cabin of the plane. All words had left her. It was certainly big, but even that was a bit of an understatement.

"Gah look at all the bright lights! Why do I get a feeling this is a city that NEVER sleeps..." Inariu sighed out as she looked around.

Damien looked at the girls as they crowded around him. "We'll be staying at the Kite Inn," he said. "It's late. Let's get going."

Inariu woke up with a foot in her face and growled. She shoved Etsuko off the bed and then rolled out herself. She walked into the mini kitchen and tried to find the laptop after she'd showered and changed.

Yên was up a few minutes after Inariu found the laptop and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes of the sleep still there. "What are you doing up?" she asked the other girl.

"Couldn't get sleep. Sorry if I woke you up." She walked into the little living room and sat down on the mini love seat.

"Don't worry about it," Yên smiled. "It's about time I got up anyways." She looked at the clock on the bedside table and read that it was about 6:45 in the morning. Yên stretched and stood. "What are you doing on the laptop?" she asked as she grabbed a towel and made for the shower.

"Looking up good shopping places after all knowing Suki and Etsuko they will take forever just to find ONE shop..." She sighed and put her glasses on then opened the laptop.

"What are you thinking of wearing?" Yên asked as she grabbed a change of clothes from her suitcase.

"Truth be told, I don't really know. I am not one to go and look for the next best thing. Or wear all that sparkly crap, but since we are here we have to pretend to at least fit in."

"I think we should try the "Demented Hanger". Just the two of us. Suki and Etsuko can go elsewhere. There's also the "Café Loli-pop" which I think would be entertaining just to look at." Yen smiled. "I'll be out soon." And she disappeared into the bathroom.

Inariu typed in Café Loli-pop just to find out what the hell it was. "Cheesy name...must be full of cheese." She mumbled to herself.

The Café Loli-Pop was a steam-punk and gothic Lolita shop… according to the internet.

"Okay, take that back maybe not so much cheese..." Then she looked up the other store. "This day is just going to be such a headache..." She then looked at her cloths, "Hopefully people don't look at us funny." She already judged Neo Domino, she wasn't stupid. All she heard about it was that there were rich snobs that lived here and they had issues with poor people. "After all they dump their hopeless on our city."

The Demented Hanger was a punk-themed store that sported goods much like the Café Loli-pop, but more "boy"-based.

Inariu finished looking at the details of both stores as Yên stepped out of the bathroom. She was changed into a new set of clothes. They looked rather… well, old-school. "It's probably good I'm getting some new clothes," she said, grinning with a small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "I can leave whenever you're ready," she said to Inariu.

Yên was a charcoal-haired, rosewood eyed girl of 167cm. Her hair reached her mid-back and was normally down or in a high ponytail. She had a light blue scar down her right cheek and sapphire wings tattooed on her back. Her skin was a light tan and her eyes twinkled and shined with a light and happiness that was normally absent of Solitaire residents. She had been found by Damien in a small, rundown dance academy in Solitaire and discovered her talent for singing. He asked her if she wanted to join a band. He tempted her with money and fame. But Yên didn't want any of that. She wanted the glory of the stage. She always wanted to outshine someone. She always said that she was like a glowing rock; she shined brightest in the dark, but there was no such thing as the dark in the performing world.

Inariu stood about 5'7" and had pretty much a negative attitude about new experiences. She had black shoulder length hair and olive green eyes. Her hair was currently in a lazy half pony with a few dangly short pieces up front. She isn't use to any kind of special treatment so she has a tendency not to just accept things. She grew up always thinking things always come with a price. She isn't comfortable talking about her past and their manager seemed to be just find with it. Half the time she wants to be alone but with her band members that is very rare now.

Inariu shut the laptop and set it on the table. She got up and dusted herself off, "So I guess we are heading out without the others or something?" She had on a tight black shirt that was long sleeved and a pair of old somewhat baggy jeans. She always had a pair of goggles around her neck or somewhere on her but no one knew why. Most of her past was covered by her shirts which she liked it that way.

"We can leave a note and head out now if you'd like," Yên said.

"I am fine with that." She looked for a note and pen and scribbled where they were going. "Ok let's go..."

Yên nodded and the two headed out of the room. They disappeared into the elevator and reappeared nine floors down. They exited the hotel, Yen waving to the hotel staff. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked as they passed through the sliding doors.

"I guess we can do something small. Trying not stuff myself sick."

"What are you thinking you want?"

"I don't really care, as long as it doesn't make me puke...better yet what do you like?"

"What do you say to some eggs? There's a small café around the corner and they serve breakfast sandwiches too," Yen gestured to the corner opposite the hotel entrance.

"Sweet is it cheap at least?" She asked while they walked up to it.

"Yup," Yen said, and they took seats at a table on the patio. Yen insisted because it was such a beautiful morning. There wasn't dark clouds covering the sunrise and she wanted to enjoy it.

Inariu sat down and sighed, "At least it isn't raining."

"Good to see that you're looking on the bright side," Yên chuckled.

"Good morning." The call made the girls look at the gated entrance to the café. Two boys stood at the gate, waving to the cooks and waitresses. One had light blue hair and golden eyes. The other had black hair with yellow streaks and bright blue eyes.

"Good morning, Yusei! Kiryu!" a waitress called. "What can we get the boys' of Team Satisfaction today?"

"The usual," Kiryu said as they took seats at the table to Yên's left and Inariu's right.

Yusei smiled, "What he said."

Inariu stayed silent but arched an eyebrow.

"Of course," the waitress said, a blush appearing across her cheeks and she rushed off to fulfill the orders.

"They're from Team Satisfaction?" Yên asked Inariu in an undertone, her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"I was picturing guys with tattoos and asshole attitudes...not um well THEM." She sighed and arched an eyebrow.

"Know them? If not, want to know them?" Yên asked, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

"Why would I want to know more people?"

"They are a tiny bit cute?"

"That is your ONLY reason?"

"No," Yen said, that grin of the Cheshire cat she is so famous for in Solitaire. "That's on the ONLY reason."

"Oh come on seriously? I know that face and NO..."

Yusei looked over at the two girls at the table next to them and then back at Kiryu, "Um is it just me or is there this weird vibe going around."

"Come on, Inariu," Yen pleaded. "It won't be fun if it's just me."

Kiryu glanced at the girls to his right. "Maybe you're right." The girl with the olive eyes looked like she was arguing against the girl with the rosewood eyes. They both had black hair so it would be weird to call them by their hair color…

"Okay, fine you go and I will sit here and be myself...anti-social." Inariu said.

"Um should we say something?" Yusei asked Kiryu.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Yen pouted. "You, of all people, are ANYTHING but anti-social." Her gaze turned to sad as her eyes fell to the ground, littered in a small amount of trash from the bustle in the street.

After a moments' pause, Kiryu nodded and stood. "Sure. Let's go say hello to them. They look like they're in sour moods. Maybe we can cheer them up…" Kiryu moved to the table with Yen and Inariu and asked: "May I take a seat?"

"Last I checked that seat is open..." Inariu said, her voice sour.

Yusei turned to Yên and held out his hand, "Hi My name is Yusei, what would yours be?"

"I'm… Yên," the girl responded, a sweet smile crossing her lips. She was really pretty. She shook Yusei's hand; her grip was surprisingly strong. "And this is my friend Inarui," she said, gesturing to the other girl, seeing as she wouldn't take up the initiative herself.

"Glad to meet you. My name's Kiryu," the other boy introduced, holding out his hand to Inarui.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Inariu arched an eyebrow and just looked at his hand, then shook it.

"Anyways I don't think we have seen you two before. Are you just visiting town?" Yusei asked as he took the final empty seat.

"You could say that," Yên said. "Except 'visiting' isn't the right word. 'On business' would be a better term."

"We are here for the 'Battle of the Bands', thing," Inariu sighed out.


End file.
